Nacido Por Dormir Chapter 1
by Caim Drakengard
Summary: La historia se basa, justamente despues del video juego KH2, espero les agrade n.n


"**Nacido Por Dormir"**

Mi primer fic, espero les agrade, de echo, la idea de hacer este fic, se la debo a un amigo, que me comento sobre muchos de los fics que han puesto aquí y me pareció bastante atrayente la idea de hacer uno yo, y pues…decidí hacerlo de "Kingdom Hearts", debido a mi creciente y siempre presente vicio por este video juego(xD), y no olvidemos que tiene mucho material de donde sacar, la historia es genial(a partir del KH2, en el uno le encuentro muchos detalles, pero en fin, no viene esto al tema del fic), así que…espero les agrade. La historia esta situada justo después del final del Kingdom Hearts 2.

**Disclaimer:** OK, solo recuerden.. Roxas es lo máximo xD, oh por cierto, Kingdom Hearts, no me pertenece…aun.. xD.

- Diálogos -

_Pensamientos_

(Interrupciones del autor) (Serán muy raras, pero seguramente habrá)

Descripciones (estos casi siempre estarán después de algún dialogo, es decir, los diálogos están separados por guiones)

1.

Desde la lejanía, una dulce voz alegre se oye, la voz proviene del final de un puente, que termina en una pequeña isla.

- Date prisa Sora!, o siempre serás el mismo perezoso de todo el tiempo?! – Dice Kairi, una joven de pelo rojizo, el cual brilla al son de la luz del sol, se mueve como danzando con la brisa marina, sus ojos, azules y claros como el cielo, una dulce sonrrisa, que puede alegrar a cualquiera, y una figura corporal bastante decente. Traía puesto un traje de tono rosa, el cual solo atenuaba su figura.

- Hay voy!, hay voy…es temprano aun Kairi… debería estar dormido aun… - Responde un joven, de pelo café, con un estilo poco normal, pelo erizado, como unas púas. El joven tenia el cabello como si tuviese la almohada pegada aun, tenia los ojos entrecerrados, a pesar de que estuviesen no totalmente abiertos se podía ver que eran azules, con un brillo indescriptible, tan llenos de esperanza y alegría que parecían que el chico tenia todo en la vida pero era notable que una parte de el aun seguía dormida. Sus ropas eran de un estilo poco común, unos pantalones negros, con bolsas rojas a los lados, y un especie de saco de mangas cortas, también negro. Paso a paso solo sentía como el sol calentaba su rostro. Su mente no dejaba de pensar. _Tengo sueño… no se porque me levante… Por alguna razón… Mi cama estaba tan cómoda hoy_. Al abrir bien los ojos noto que Kairi no se encontraba sola al final del puente, con ella se encontraba Riku, su mejor amigo desde la infancia.

- Vamos Sora!, o acaso te quieres perder del show?! – Gritaba Riku con una leve sonrrisa amistosa, Riku era el tipo de joven misterioso, tenía el pelo plateado, largo, unos ojos verdes cautivadores y un físico atlético. Tenía unos jeans azules, con bolsas a los lados, y un chaleco blanco y las líneas de las orillas amarillas.

- Tu también Riku?!, ya dije que ya voy! – Grita, a pesar de que el sueño lo dominaba, acelerando el paso, llegando con ellos después de unos pasos. – Muy bien, es hora ya? – Pregunta adelantándose hacia un árbol cercano, el cual era como un punto de reunión de los 3, el árbol era un poco raro, estaba torcido de tal forma que el tronco quedaba como una especie de banca.

- No, aun no es hora, pero ya se empiezan a ver los peces- Dice Kairi apuntando a unos peces que se miraban a lo lejos.

- Esta vez, lo miraremos los 3, como los viejos tiempos - sonrríe Riku levemente sentándose en el árbol.

Sora se acerca a la esquina de la isla y voltea a ver el agua, el reflejo de el se mira borroso por las olas, pero por alguna razón el reflejo empieza a cambiarse hasta mostrarle una especie de casco en lugar de su cara, el casco que se miraba tenia aspecto medieval, pero no mostraba daños por tiempo, se miraba como si estuviese recién forjado, reluciente, reflejando la luz del sol. Al ver eso Sora sacude la cabeza algo confundido y asustado. _El sueño me esta ganando esta vez…Ya empiezo a alucinar cosas…_ El joven se regresa y se sienta recargándose en el mismo árbol a la izquierda de Riku.

- Entonces… Ya es hora, no lo creen? – Dice Sora volteando a ver a Kairi, ella lo ve y sonrrie tiernamente, sentándose a su lado, apoyándose en su hombro, Sora se mueve ligeramente al sentir su cabeza en su hombro, como si hubiera recibido un susto y la ve con algo de extrañes.

- Los peces…oh mira!, ya empezó! – Dice Kairi alzando un poco la voz.

- Whow! – Sora abre los ojos de golpe al ver como los peces empiezan a saltar de entre las aguas, el brillo que emiten sus escamas y el agua que brinca, hace ver miles de colores en ellos, dando un espectáculo increíble, miles de hileras de peces saltan pareciendo como si fuese una curva de colores en el aire.

- Los peces lo hacen una vez cada año para festejar que siguen unidos – Dice Riku con una vista algo melancólica. – Espero lo podamos ver el próximo año también –

Sora voltea a verlo algo confuso, no sabia porque Riku decía ese tipo de comentarios tan raros, no parecía el.

- Claro que lo veremos Riku, claro, siempre y cuando no te enamores y te vayas – Dice con una risa entre palabras, intentando alegrar el momento. – Estas loco? – Le contesta dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

Kairi sonrríe al oír a ambos y sale una lagrima de su ojo derecho. – Extrañaba estos momentos – Dice con voz emotiva y apegándose mas a Sora.

- Bueno… el espectáculo termino – Dice Riku bajándose del árbol y mirando como los últimos peces caían de nuevo al mar. – Que lastima que dure tan poco – Dice Sora con voz algo molesta. – Todo lo bueno dura poco Sora – el comentario de Riku se oyó frió y cruel, como si algo le molestara. – Uh?, a que viene eso? – Dice Sora mirando a Riku como si no lo reconociera. Kairi solo voltio y fijo su vista en Riku, el estaba de espaldas, su mano izquierda no se veía, pero Riku estaba empuñándola fuertemente. – A nada, olvídalo, fue solo un comentario tonto, como los que tu haces Sora – Dijo intentando cambiar la situación. Kairi rió al oír el comentario de Riku. – En eso tiene razón - Dice parándose y quitándose el polvo de encima.

- Porque siempre los dos se ponen en contra mía? – Dice Sora levantándose con una sonrrisa infantil. – Porque es la verdad – Le responde Kairi haciéndole una mueca infantil. – Sabian que no siempre soy tan infantil? – Dice Sora con una cara de enojo, pero en broma. _Siempre ambos me dicen cosas así…No es justo…En fin…Son solo palabras…Que daño me pueden hacer?_ Piensa Sora en lo que se sacude y empieza a caminar de regreso por el puente. – Y bien, que otros planes hay para hoy? – Pregunta Kairi alcanzando a Sora. Riku se había adelantado unos pasos.

- Recuerdan la balsa que queríamos hacer hace tiempo, antes de que pasase todo el problema de los mundos? – Dice Riku con una sonrrisa entusiasta. Pareciese como si de la nada, hubiese cambiado de actitud radicalmente. – Oh si!, la que le puse el nombre que yo quería cuando te gane la carrera, eh Riku? – Dice Sora con voz desafiante pero cómica. Kairi solo se cubre la boca para disimular su risa. – Si, esa – Dice Riku tambien disimulando una pequeña risa.

- Que pasa con la balsa? – Pregunta Kairi un poco confundida. – No será que quieres… - Dice como algo sorprendida al pensar en lo que Riku quería hacer. – En efecto, que les parece si la terminamos? – Dice interrumpiéndola con la voz llena de entusiasmo. – Seria genial!, y así podríamos hacer el viaje que queríamos! – Dice Sora casi pegando un brinco de alegría.

- Muy bien, entonces esta dicho, terminaremos la balsa y partiremos en ella, que les parece? – Dice Riku empezando a caminar por el puente y haciendo una seña como para que le siguiesen. – Brillante idea – Dice Kairi poniendo se a la izquierda de Riku. – Yo juntare los víveres – Dice entusiasmada la joven. Los ojos de ella se llenaron de alegría al ver que estaban los 3 juntos y entusiasmados por la idea.

Sora empieza a correr para tomarles el paso, el sueño empezaba a regresar en el, pero esta vez, lo sentia un poco distinto y algo mas pesado, sus ojos empezaron a ver borroso. _Que pasa?... Mi mente me traiciona…_. Sora se detuvo al instante, quedando como a la mitad del puente, mientras que Riku y Kairi ya estaban del otro lado. – Sora, estas bien? – Pregunta Riku algo confundido al ver a Sora así. – Si descuida, en un momento los alcanzo – Responde tapándose una parte de la cara con una mano, como intentando despejarse la cara del sueño. – Esta bien, solo no te vayas a quedar dormido por hay, eh?, perezoso! – Dice Kairi guiñando un ojo y con voz burlesca. – Si, ya dije que orita los alcanzo – Decía Sora mientras intentaba recuperar la vista. Riku empieza a caminar hacia una puerta que estaba mas adelante, Kairi lo sigue dejando a Sora atrás.

Sora cierra los ojos fuertemente, intentando despejarse del sueño, al abrir los ojos una imagen aparece en ellos, pero la imagen no era de la isla, ni de ningún lugar que el conozca. El lugar parecía un desierto, el viento soplaba fuertemente, provocando como si hubiese una tormenta de arena. _Donde estoy?, y Riku y Kairi?... Que esta pasando?. Que me esta pasando a mi?_. Se preguntaba al no reconocer nada, miro su mano izquierda y miro que traía un guante de metal, una especie de armadura, de color plateado, brillaba fuertemente, reflejando la poca luz que había por la arena, los guantes tenían bien definidos los detalles, las divisiones en los dedos bien echas y cómodas, casi no pesaba.

- Que esta sucediendo? – Dijo confundido mirando a todos lados. Detrás de el una dulce voz se oye, una voz angelical. – Que sucede?, te encuentras bien? – Sora voltea y ve a otra persona con armadura también, pero esta vez, parecía ser una mujer, la armadura estaba hecha para una mujer, era morada, imponente, como si estuviese portada por alguien con un poder demoledor. No se le veía la cara, un casco similar al que Sora había visto en su alucinación en la isla le cubría la cara. Al girar la vista, Sora miro que estaban en una especie de cementerio, pero un cementerio de espadas, espadas que de alguna manera, se le hacían familiar. _Que es este lugar?, quien es ella?, que hago aquí?_. Los pensamientos de Sora no salían y solo lo confundían mas.

- Quien eres… tu?, que esta pasando? – Pregunto Sora para intentar quitarse confusión. – Capitán, seguro que esta bien? – Responde la chica acercándose a el, Sora retrocede unos pasos al no saber lo que pasa, pero tropieza después de 3 pasos, al caer, solo mira una espada encajada en el suelo, no se parecía nada a su llave espada, esta vez, la espada era mas grande, una espada como nunca había visto antes, era plateada, con algunos tonos dorados en ciertas partes, el filo era notable a simple vista, brillaba fuertemente, a pesar de la poca luz, pareciera que emanaba su propia luz.

La chica se quito el casco, poniéndolo en el suelo, a su lado, lo primero que se vio fue su cabello azul, era largo, se movía al mismo tiempo que el viento soplaba, después su cara se pudo ver completamente, tenia unos ojos entre un tono azul y un poco de morado, pero los ojos brillaban llenos de ilusión y fe, se acerca y extendió su mano a Sora. – Vamos levántese, ya no falta mucho, será mejor que este preparado – dijo con voz algo confundida pero seria. Sora le toma la mano y se levanta, aun no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, pero sentía que podía confiar en ella, algo le decía que podía confiarle hasta su vida.

– Tome su espada capitán, es mejor que la tenga a la mano – le dice volteando a ver la espada que estaba encajado con la cual se había tropezado Sora. _Mi espada…?, Pero…Mi espada es la "Llave Espada", no esta._ Sora pensó al ver la espada esa. La chica se volvió a poner el casco, al ponérselo, la chica extendió su brazo derecho y de el aparecio una espada similar a la que estaba encajada, pero al de ella estaba en un tono que combinaba con su traje. La chica ríe y mira a Sora – Vanidad ante todo, no? – dijo ya que era lógico que una mujer quería que su traje combinara en todo.

Sora rió levemente y puso su mano en la espada, la tomo con la mano derecha y la levanto con mucha facilidad, a pesar que esta se miraba mucho mas pesada que antes, Sora miro un lado de la espada, al levantarla, todo pareció ponerse en cámara lenta, el reflejo de la espada mostraba un Sora mas grande, fuerte, y también su armadura, era brillante, plateada, con algunos tonos rojizos, tenia bien definido todo, parecía una verdadera armadura de guerrero de la época media, Sora recordó en ese instante los cuentos que le contaban de niño sobre antiguos caballeros con armaduras brillantes, espadas poderosas y míticas, que luchaban para liberar al mundo de la oscuridad. _Espera…ese...soy yo?_. Pensó Sora al recobrar su mente, ya que, el Sora que el miraba, parecía tener muchos mas años, mientras que el solo era un adolescente aun. Pero esta vez, Sora no se sorprendió ni hizo algún movimiento brusco, solo siguió mirando el reflejo que había en la espada.

- Estas listo Sora? – se oyó una tercera voz, pero esta se oía mas joven, como la edad de Sora, una mano se pone en el hombro de Sora. – Tanto tu, como yo sabemos que esta pelea no será fácil – Sora voltio y miro a otra persona vestida con armadura, al ver a la persona, sintió que la conocía. La armadura de este tercera persona, era mas pequeña, parecía de adolescente, el casco de el parecía mas fuerte, como si estuviese reforzado, y por alguna razón, la armadura de el, era oscura, Sora lo noto al sentir su mano en el hombro. La espada que el portaba, le recordaba mucho a la Llave Espada, pero no era, era un estilo similar, pero seguía habiendo algo distinto en ella. Sora la observo fijamente y noto algo que lo perturbo, la espada no poseía una cadena, como la Llave espada, voltio a ver la de la chica, y tampoco tenia, y por ultimo miro la suya, la de el tampoco tenia. _Sin cadenas?... Que espadas son estas…?, Donde esta mi "Llave Espada"?._

- Es hora, vamos por ellas – Replico el nuevo acompañante.

- Ir por que? – dijo Sora confundido.

- Por tu antigua espada y las espadas de los otros dos – Dijo el joven caballero.

Al momento de oír esto, Sora perdió la vista, todo quedo en blanco, por un

instante no se miro ni a si mismo, pero poco a poco la vista le fue regresando, pero ya estaba de nuevo en la isla, parado donde mismo, su mano derecha empuñada, como si tuviese la espada de su sueño en ella. – Que fue todo eso..?, Un sueño?, Una alucinación? O una visión? – _Debo estar volviéndome loco…Como es posible que yo estuviese vestido así y acompañado por esa gente que no conozco?, Sora…Ocupas vacaciones._ Sora miro a su alrededor y miro que ya era de noche, como si hubiese estado todo el día hay parado, ya no sentía el sueño, se había desvanecido (si estuvo todo el día hay parado dormido, por dios, hasta yo pierdo el sueño xD), dio un paso y empezó a caminar hacia su balsa, para regresar a su casa. Paso a paso solo recordaba esas imágenes de el en ese lugar, con esa armadura, esas personas, esas espadas. Todo le era desconocido, todo lo de ese sueño.

Al llegar a su balsa, voltio hacia atrás, miro todo a su alrededor, como haciendo una vista panorámica. _ Es bueno estar de regreso_. Se dijo y subió a la balsa, empezó a remar de regreso, poco a poco se alejaba, al irse alejando noto que la entrada a la cueva de la isla brillo, en un tono blanco que apenas se miro. _La puerta se habrá...? bah...es imposible_. Pensó mientras se alejaba por las olas del agua. Se detuvo a medio camino y se acostó en la balsa. _Que habrá significado ese sueño…?, Quienes eran ellos…? Y…Que era ese lugar…?_.Sora recordó las palabras del joven. – "Tanto tu, como yo sabemos que esta pelea no será fácil", contra quien o que iríamos a pelear? – Cerro los ojos y suspiro, se sentó de nuevo y empezó a remar de nuevo hacia su casa. _Hoy fue un día extraño_.

- Sera mejor ya llegar a casa, Kairi y Riku han de preguntarse por mi – Dijo acelerando el paso.

Mientras Sora se alejaba, la luz que habia visto salir, no fue una alucinación, la puerta que estaba en la cueva, había brillado, del otro lado de la puerta estaba algo, o alguien, el cual, quería salir.

Chapter End.

-Comentarios?, gracias.

-Errores de ortografía, lo siento, soy malo para esto de los acentos y demás P

-Descripciones de las armaduras?, se las pongo en el siguiente episodio, vale?

-El próximo episodio, ahm…después se los pongo xP.


End file.
